Teardrops on my Guitar
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: A Danny Phantom songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my guitar".


**Because I'm currently having an inspirational streak, I have decided to write another songfic! Based on Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my guitar".  
I thought that this was song was perfect for the Danny/Valerie/Sam love triangle. Sam loves Danny, but can't reveal her feelings. Then Danny falls for Valerie.  
I don't own DP or "Teardrops on my guitar"!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

Teardrops on my Guitar: A Danny Phantom songifc

_Drew looks at me._

Sam closed her locker as Danny walked over to her.

"Hey Sam. I wanted to ask you something. What do you think if I asked Valerie out?"

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

Sam desperately wished her locker was open again so she could just mess around in it.

"Um, sure, Danny. That'd be great," she said with false cheer. Danny's blue eyes lit up.

"Really Sam?"

_What I want and what I need._

"Yeah. That'd be great." Sam wished that Danny would just ignore the ghost hater.

_And everything that we should be._

Sam watched Danny walk away. How could he not see that they were destined to be together?

_I'll bet she's beautiful._

Sam found herself envying Valerie. She must really be something to have captured Danny like that.

_That girl he talks about._

Valerie was the only thing Danny would talk about after he started going out with her. Every sentence began with "Valerie". Sam knew she should feel jealous.

_She's got everything that I've got to live without._

But instead she felt tears welling up every time she saw Danny and Valerie together. She had Danny's mind and soul bought, and Sam wouldn't even be able to rent it out.

_Drew talks to me._

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny."

"You wanna hear a joke?"

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny._

Sam laughed. They were in the library, but Sam didn't even care.

"That's a really good joke."

_I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

Sam didn't notice the other people in the library get up and leave. All her attention was focused on Danny.

_He says he's so in love._

"Sam, I can't believe that Valerie actually likes me back. Amazing, isn't it?"

_He's finally got it right._

"Yeah, that's pretty cool Danny.

"I mean, after all the other failures, to finally have someone like Valerie; it's almost a relief."

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

Sam couldn't get to sleep. Images of Danny with Valerie flew through her mind. Sleep was useless. Unless she could cry herself to sleep.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar._

A tear dripped from Sam's eye.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

Sam turned her head to look out her window. The first star glimmered, and Sam began to speak the first part of the star wish.

"Star light, star bright."

_He's the song in the car that I keep singing._

She stopped. It was useless.

_Don't know why I do._

She rolled over and finally decided to sleep. When she had fallen asleep, a tear tracks shone on her cheeks.

_Drew walks by me._

The next day at school, Danny went straight past Sam without even looking at her.

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

Sam's breath caught in her chest.

_There he goes, so perfectly._

He went by, without even noticing his best friend.

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

Sam's breath was released as she watched Danny go up to Valerie and start talking to her. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she brushed them away hurriedly.

_She better hold him tight._

Valerie gave Danny a hug, and Sam watched speechless as he returned it.

_Give him all her love._

Valerie whispered in Danny's ear, and Sam lip-read what she was saying.

"I love you."

_Look in those beautiful eyes._

Danny's blue eyes shone with happiness as he and Valerie walked away.

_And know she's lucky 'cause:_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

Danny ignored Sam the whole day, while his friend prayed for him to notice her.

_He's the song in the car that I keep singing. Don't know why I do._

"Hey Danny, you want me to give you a ride home?" Sam asked him. He shook his head.

"No. Val's taking me."

_So I drive home alone. As I turn out the light._

There was a small click as Sam turned the knob for her lamp. The pitch black let her cry without fear of being seen.

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight._

The tears came like a flood. There would be another sleepless night.

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one with enough of me to break my heart._

Sam rolled over, her pillow wet with tears. How could Danny have ripped out her heart like that?

_He's the song in the car that I keep singing. Don't know why I do._

As she drifted into a restless sleep, the image of Danny and Valerie floated in Sam's mind. More tears came.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough. And he's all I need to fall into._

Dreams flitted through Sam's mind. Maybe Danny would reconcile later.

_Drew looks at me._

The next day at school, Danny walked up to her.

"I'm going to the dance with Valerie. Isn't that great?" Sam forced a smile.

"Yeah. That's awesome." Danny then walked away, unaware that he had taken part of Sam's heart with him.

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

**

* * *

**

Please review!


End file.
